


Yeah, Right

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01 Volpina, Oneshot, and not lemmings, for once, it's just the class being competent, ml salt, not even a volpina fix-it, the lila account is not welcome here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Lila Rossi is the newest member of Mme Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, and she thinks she's got all her classmates wrapped around her little finger.Little does she know, the class may be welcoming, but they don't trust like that.To the Lila account, whoever you are,va te faire foutre.





	Yeah, Right

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen this one done yet. I could be wrong, but I haven't seen this one yet.
> 
> They're smarter than this. I know they're in eighth grade, but they really are better than the show gives them credit for. Factor in how long most of them have known each other—they're gonna trust each other before some silver-tongued stranger.

"I have someone I need to go talk to now, but thank you all so much for welcoming me here!" Lila smiles. This new class is so gullible! She'll have them all under her thumb in no time, but for now... "I didn't really have any friends at my last school in Italy. Super prestigious academy—I'm sure you've never heard of it, it's _super_ selective; everyone else there was _so_ full of themselves! I'm glad I've already made so many friends here!" They're all staring at her, doe-eyed and oblivious, just the way she wants them. "I'm so sorry I have to go for now, but when I come back I'll be sure to tell you _all_ my stories!" She waves at them, they all wave back and say goodbye, and she sets off in search of Paris's favorite child model, Adrien Agreste.

The rest of the class stands there for a moment more, waiting until the new girl's out of sight before all releasing the breath they've been holding. Alya is the first to break the silence.

"Classroom?" she asks her friends.

"Classroom," they agree.  


* * *

  
"Okay, so just to be clear, nobody here actually _believes_ her, right?" Kim checks once they've all settled in their empty homeroom.

"Absolutely not, dude," Nino shakes his head.

"No way!" Alix and Nathanael say in unison.

"Her stories just felt too good to be true," Rose pipes up, and Juleka next to her mumbles a "yeah" and nods.

"Statistically speaking, the chance that all of Lila's stories are true is so astronomically low that they might as well be zero," Max declares, adjusting his glasses. "What I cannot determine is why she would lie like that."

"Maybe it's a disease? Like, something that just makes her tell all these wild stories. I think that's a thing that can happen," Mylène answers. She looks up at Ivan, who frowns and shakes his head.

"Yeah, right," Chloé scoffs. No one's entirely certain why she chose to join this meeting, given her usual disdain for the class, but it appears even she had no patience for the newly arrived student. "Even if she _did_ have some disease that made her spout that utter nonsense, she'd have to have a medical record from a doctor documenting it before the school would let her in. Psychosis and schizophrenia are no joke, and this school hasn't had the best reputation in the past few months of encouraging good mental health among its students. I mean, just look at all the akumas that have come from our class alone!"

Nobody points out that Chloé herself has been the cause of the majority of those akumas; they're all too shocked that she gave a real answer that _didn't_ put any of them down.

"Oh! I know!" Sabrina waves. "When Mme Bustier gets here, we could ask her if she knows anything about Lila!"

"I don't know, Sabrina," Alya says, "I think medical records like that are supposed to be pretty confidential—"

_"Bon matin, mes élèves!"_ A cheerful voice sounds as the classroom door opens.

_"Bon matin, madame!"_ the students chorus, greeting their teacher as she enters the room.

"Is something the matter? You all looked like you were in the middle of a pretty deep discussion when I arrived."

"Mme Bustier, do you know anything about this new girl in our class, Lila?" Alya asks. Her question is met with an uncommon reaction: their teacher frowns, eyes narrowing.

"Ah," she starts, almost grumbling. "Miss Rossi. Yes, she's already approached me about all these different accommodations she'll need because of various injuries she's received on all her trips with celebrities." Is—is that—did she just roll her eyes? Not even Chloé has been able to elicit that level of distaste from her! "I asked her if her parent or guardian had filed medical records with the school, and she—get this—her eyes go wide and she starts stammering about how her mother is so busy as an ambassador that she just 'hasn't had the time' to fill anything out!" Mme Bustier snorts, which sends the class reeling all over again. "And then, when I told her that, as per school policy, I wouldn't be able to properly accommodate her without medical documentation, because I _certainly_ wouldn't want to deprive one of my students of their ability to succeed, she started accusing me of being cruel and ableist!"

"What?!" The class collectively gasps. Caline Bustier, _their_ Caline Bustier, cruel and ableist?

"Never!" Juleka shouts, momentarily surprising everyone with her outburst.

"That's just wrong, dude!" Nino adds.

"Oh, man," Alya begins. "Wait until you hear what she's been telling _us..."_ It's at that moment that Marinette rushes in, out of breath from running despite there being a solid five minutes before even the warning bell.

"Hey, guys," she pants, doubled over and clutching her knees, but doing her best to cool down. She looks up and sees them huddled together all business-like, which confuses her. "Did—did I miss something, or...?"

"It seems there's a lot we need to catch up on," Mme Bustier replies. "But before we begin, has anybody seen Adrien?"  


* * *

  
Later that afternoon, Adrien pings the class group chat.

**Adrien_Agreste:** Hey, guess which superhero personally showed up in the park today to call out Lila about being "best friends" with her?

ladyblogOFFICIAL: _impossible!_  
ladyblogOFFICIAL: and i wasn't even there to record it????  
ladyblogOFFICIAL: _putain_  
ladyblogOFFICIAL: that little _chienne_ tried to get me to interview her for my blog!!

beatsbylahiffe: wait  
beatsbylahiffe: how does lb even know about that?  
beatsbylahiffe: you never actually interviewed her als

mdc-creations: maybe she was on patrol and overheard her or something???

ladyblogOFFICIAL: idk abt that mari

mdc-creates: hey wait!  
mdc-creates: did I ever tell you guys Lila tried to tell me Jagged Stone wrote a song about her?

nathsart: WHAT

wheels-or-no-deal: _mon œil_  
wheels-or-no-deal: thats the dumbest thing ive ever heard

Lavillant-Rose: does she know you know him???

king_of_competitions: seriously how does she come up with this _connerie_

mdc-creates: yeah, evidently he wrote it after she saved his KITTEN from getting run over by an AIRPLANE

beatsbylahiffe: _mdr!!!!!!_

mdc-creates: oh by the way, Adrien, I saw Lila snag your book in the library when you dropped your bag before leaving  
mdc-creates: I happened to be strolling in the park when you met Lila there and I watched her dump the book in the trash can by the bench before you could see her with it  
mdc-creates: I got it out for you though, I can bring it to you before class tomorrow!

**Adrien_Agreste:** Thank you, Marinette! I was really panicking when I noticed I didn't have the book. I thought my father was going to kill me if he found out it was missing, but so far he hasn't said anything yet. You're amazing!

ladyblogOFFICIAL: oh mari you just "happened" to be "strolling" in the park while adrien was there

wheels-or-no-deal: yeah right

nathart: _mdr_ sure mari

beatsbylahiffe: dude

mdc-creates: guys!!! shut up!!

ladyblogOFFICIAL: *wiggles eyebrows*

**Adrien_Agreste:** Am I missing something?

mdc-creates: N  
mdc-creates: NO  
mdc-creates: NOTGHIN  
mdc-creates: EVRRTHNIG US FINR  
mdc-creates: don't worry Adrien I'll have that book for you tomorrow  
mdc-creates: no need to panic

**Adrien_Agreste:** You're the best, Mari!

mdc-creates: no, _you're_ the best!!  
mdc-creates: NO  
mdc-creates: WAIT  
_mdc-creates has left the chat._

beatsbylahiffe: bro  
beatsbylahiffe: i think you broke her dude

ladyblogOFFICIAL: nah she'll be fine  
ladyblogOFFICIAL: see you tomorrow sunshine  
_ladyblogOFFICIAL has left the chat. _

king_of_competitions: yeah im gonna go finish that worksheet we got for history today

Lavillant-Rose: don't forget about that science quiz tomorrow!!!

wheels-or-no-deal: _merde_  
wheels-or-no-deal: forgot about that

_wheels-or-no-deal has left the chat. _  
_king_of_competitions has left the chat. _  
_Lavillant-Rose has left the chat. _  
_julurker has left the chat. _  
_nathart has left the chat. _

beatsbylahiffe: yeah i should go study  
beatsbylahiffe: later bro

**Adrien_Agreste:** See you tomorrow, Nino!

_beatsbylahiffe has left the chat. _

Adrien shuts off his phone and smiles at the screen for a moment. When he first started going to school, he was so excited at the prospect of having friends (other than Chloé, that is). Now, he's so glad he's a part of this wonderful family, and he wonders how he could have been so lucky as to be welcomed by them. It almost makes him sorry for the way Lila chose to introduce herself.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey frenz, hit me up on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulously-frenzied)! I'm working on a follow-up to another of my oneshots because one of you requested it, and they're the first to actually ask me through tumblr. Please know that I appreciate each of you and I always love hearing your ideas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
